1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit and a method for controlling a receiver circuit.
2. Description of the Background Art
By means of a receiver circuit, a radio connection can be implemented between a transmitter and a receiver having the receiver circuit. The receiver circuit may be operated with a battery, for example. In this context, the longest possible operating life using the battery is desirable, wherein the operating life depends on the capacity of the battery and the power consumption of the receiver circuit.